Love that transcends time
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: My take on The ending for Pokemon Mystery dungeon: explorers of time. I own nothing but my In game Character name that I'm using in the story, Main character X Partner will be present along with mild content.


(1st person pov)

'... So... I guess It's time to go now...' I thought, i looked at my paws as they became more transparent. Golden sparks began to emit from me, eating away at my body's reality.

i Stopped and looked towards her, my partner, the smile on the red vixen made me feel happy, but it also made me feel sad that I had to leave her.

The vulpix looked back at me, her facial Image changed when she saw what was happening. "S-sol?" She looked shocked. "Hehehee... Time travel's a bitch, ain't it... Saya?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"S-sol!? sol what's happening!?" She said, she began to look worried.

"... My times up... I have to go now...", everyone looked at me, shocked by my words.

"go!? What do you mean go!?" Saya panicked, she looked scared.

i smiled gently and aproched her, it was hard to muster the strength to move in this state. I stopped dead in front of her. "Now that my memories are back, I realize that My own existence here is unnatural, im not supposed to be alive here" The vulpix looked at me in fear, "wh-what!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"B-but what dose this mean then?" she asked in fear. "This means... According to the laws of time, I need to dissapear now... I'm not meant to be a Pokemon, nor am i meant to be alive here in this timeline anymore... This is goodbye... Permenetly" I tried to smile, but inside, I felt like a terrible man for speaking those words... But it was the truth... Either I dissapear, or this will all happen again.

"no..." She uttered. Sadness swept over her as she repeated the word. "No... No.. No. Nonononononono, NO!" She yelled in emotional pain. "You can't go, you can't! I don't want you to go... Dammit, don't go!" She howled in my face, I saw the pain, sadness, and grief. She began to to tear up as she looked at the floor. "You just can't go" she muttered. I placed my right paw upon her cheek and lifted her face to have her look back up at me, I smiled at her trying to confort her. I then pulled her into a hug, "it's going to be ok" I gently said. She began to cry into my shoulder, "please... Don't go" she sobbed.

"I can't promise you that Saya... I'm sorry... But, at least I'm happy" I said.

"I'm happy that I got to live just a little longer, happy that I got to live life at its prime, I'm happy to have met Everyone here... And I'm happy that you were beside me the whole time Saya..." I said, she looked up at me, removing her teary face from my shoulder. She looked me in the eyes, sadly curious at my words. "... I'm happy that you were the first Pokemon I met in this world, I'm glad that I got to adventure with you, and I'm glad that I got to spend every moment of this short life with you... I don't regret anything we've been through together, nor do I regret this..." After that, I pressed my muzzle against hers... She was shocked by this.

Her lips were soft, and gentle. This was the last time I would ever be with her... So I wanted to make it count. I gently kissed her for a few moments, what seemed like a few seconds felt like a blissful eternity to me. I didn't want to let her go. Our lips parted, "s-sol" she said in a shocked tone. "Saya... I... Always want you to remember... I love you... And I always will..." I looked into here eyes. The two beautiful iris circles in them were the last thing I saw before light engulfed my whole being, my vision was now white.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

(Normal pov)

The shinx had faded out of her arms after that, she fell forward through the transperent orb of light. She looked up at it as it flew into the sky. She looked back down at the ground, her body shaking as his final words replayed in her head. 'I love you' it echoed.

She began to cry, her tears hit the stone floor. She couldn't take it anymore, she threw her head up and cried, She screamed so loud, it could shake the heavens. He was gone, he fade from her grasp, his words haunting her... She wanted to curl up and cry... She wanted him to come back... Her emotions shook her whole being.

"Why... Why why why why why... God dammit WHY" she screeched. She lost someone special to her, and all she could was cry as he now faded from her world's existence entirely.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.

(?)

...love... Such a powerful thing...

... I saw it when you fought alongside her, sol...

you weren't fighting just to save time, but also to protect her...

i couldn't help but see how dedicated you were to her whole being...

... And to see it wrongly torn apart by laws that were never fair to begin with is saddening...

...allow me to show this as my gift of thanks for what you've done...

Please take this blessing... And live your new life...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

(15 days later)

she stood there looking out at the sea... It was beautiful.

the last time she saw this was when... She met...

She looked at the ground, depressed. She still couldn't accept that he was gone... Especially after what he said.

'Sol... I never got to say how much I loved you too...' she thought.

"if only he was here... Then this would be more bearable to watch without a guilt trip", she said out loud to herself.

"I never even got to tell him his thoughts on just spending time together without any guild quests involved" she complained.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"...hehehehe, well... You could have just asked me on a date ya know"

"S-shut up, I'm just saying that we need to take a break from all this danger sooner or later"

"Sure you are~"

"oh piss off will you"

"my apologies your highness"

"You can be a real smart ass when you want to, you know that Sol?"

"Hehehehe, I work to please, Saya"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"...He was always a lovable idiot that always tried to lighten up the mood, picking up others when they were down... And he always stood up for others"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Give it back!

'Ooohohohohoo, did you here that Zubat, the little girl wants her stone back'

"Hey! you overgrown gassy rock! She said to give her back her belongings! it was never yours to begin with, so if you don't give it back, I'll be entitled to kick your sorry ass!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

She looked back at the sunset.

"... Sol... If you can hear me... I want you to know how much I miss you... I want you to be here with me... I would do anything just to get you back... So please... If your out there somewhere... Show me a sign" she whispered allowed.

She then felt something... An energy, she looked behind her to see a sparkle of light form in a spherical like way. The Vulpix stood up and approached it, it began to shine brighter as she got closer to it. She reached her paw out to touch it. The light then became blindingly bright. She closed her eyes and kept her paw reached out, mostly to block some of the light. When the light dimmed down a bit, she felt something touch her paw back. Somone was gently placing their paw upon hers, she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a figure in the light, the silhouette taking shape of a very familiar Pokemon.

When the light faded, she gasped at what she saw. "S-sol?" she asked. The shinx nodded, "in the flesh" he said. Her heart raced, she couldn't believe it, she wanted to cry. He was there in front of her. Tears of joy began to run down her face. "Sol... It really is you... Your here!" She cried happily as she lunged at him. She tackled him into the sand, nuzzling him affectionately. "Gah! Ok, ok, I get it, you missed me" he addressed.

"Don't ever leave me again" she cried. She sobbed happily into his shoulder.

He smiled as he patted her back, "I promise you... I'll be here for you, always." He said, he then nuzzled the Vulpix gently.

"I love you Saya" he whispered to her gently. "I love you to" she whispered back lovingly. The two of them kissed each other gently. They were happy.

The two held each other under the light of the setting sun. They were together now, for the rest of their lives and beyond.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

END

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **A/N I hoped you liked my little dramatic take on the ending of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: explorers of time, stay tuned and I may make an epilogue when I find the "time"... Oh god my jokes are almost as bad as teddie's from persona 4 XD... Anywho, I'll see you when I make the epilogue, At Godspeed!**


End file.
